Story of the 3rd seats
by Ahmora
Summary: i inputed my neice and me on here. we did this because i don't know we felt like it so please enjoy!
1. CBBLSW and CBW

Story of bleach the third seats

Chapter 1 CBBLSW And CBW

Jasmine

While I was sitting there, waiting for the first captain to arrive I was getting bored. I couldn't do anything but stare at the back of Izuru's head. Ugh I can't stand him. He looks like a woman. I mean gosh he is such a girlie man I wonder what happened if I poke him would he scream? Or would he hit me? A couple minutes passed and I only see 7 squads so far. Squad captains 2,3,5,7,8,10,13 and their lieutenants and 3rd seats. I then see my niece. She is awfully staring hard at her captain. He is too short for her anyways. He is too UGLY. So I waved to her, she didn't see me so I yelled, "KELSEY HEY KELSEY I'M TALKING TO YOU NO DON'T YOU LOOK AWAY FROM ME YOU KNOW YOU SEE ME HEY." Then Izuru looked at me and said, "Shut the hell up we don't need you to be yelling right now so stop it now." When he said that, I yelled, "Who the hell do u think you are talking to me like that. You ugly little girl. I bet Captain Ichimaru fingers you in the butt. You shut up you little birl." What did you say that's absurd that not oh whatever leave me alone. Then he got up and walked away without looking back at me I smiled and giggled then felt something touch my back side I yelped and turned around it was Gin with his creepy smile hello there jasmine I see you made Izuru mad again may I ask what you said to him. Well sir I gotta be real I told him that I bet you put your fingers in his butt and some other stuff happened and I don't remember so yeah then I walked away towards Kelsey.

Kelsey

I saw my crazy aunt walking towards me. I kinda started to panic cause every time she talked to my captain; she always said something rude to him. 'Oh my god, Toushiro's so sexy,' I thought.

"Oh god, what do you want," said Toushiro.

"Why do you wanna know your not Jesus so move," said Jasmine.

"I don't have to move," yelled Toushiro.

"Get out of my way little boy," yelled Jasmine.

"I'M NOT LITTLE," yelled Toushiro.

Jasmine started waving her hand across Toushiro's head. Then started laughing.

"I'm taller than you. You are so short. I bet my niece Aniyah is taller than you!" said Jasmine, laughing.

"I BET SHE'S TALLER THAN YOU!" yelled Toushiro.

"Oh, now you didn't have to go there," said Jasmine.

Then they both went out of control, yelling and screaming at each other. I had to go stop it before it got wilder.

"I BET YOU AND IZURU FINGER EACH OTHER EVERY NIGHT," I heard Jasmine yell.

"I KNOW YOU AIN'T TALKING WITH UGLY SELF. AT LEAST I CAN PULL SOME," I heard Toushiro respond.

I had to pull Jasmine away from Toushiro cause she punched him in his jaw. I'm so dead serious about this, I can't go anywhere without Jasmine starting something with someone. Next thing I know, Izuru comes over and starts yelling at Jasmine and she yells back.

I just sat there, feeling embarrassed that I'm even related to her.

"OOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!! SHE BIT ME!!" yelled Izuru.

"TAKE THAT YOU LESBO!!!" yelled Jasmine.

'This is going to be a long night' I thought.

Now now you two get along or I'll throw you two in jail okay said the ever so smiling Gin Ichimaru.

Jasmine

Well I don't like him so uh ah well forget it!

You're not worth it Izuru. I walked away with a pissed off

Look and left the room. Jasmine come back we need to hear what the first captain needs to tell us!

Called out Kelsey.

Well you can tell moi later than. As I was walking out the

Room I saw captain Yamayaki he asked where I was going

So I told him I'm going to moa grave and raise again tomowwow. He told me if I wasn't going to be at the meeting than I will have to do some community service. I'm like I…don't…care…anymore SIR SEE YA! Then I ran like the wind and didn't look back, and all of a sudden

I felt something squeeze moa neck a little,

And must've past out. Later I woke up in the hospital bed with an IV in moa arm. I sat up and held moa breath and yanked it out

Everybody knows I'm scared of needles including captain

Unahana. I just sat there in the dark room with little light

Coming out the window. I looked around the room and saw

Something or someone sitting down on what I think was a

Rocking chair. I kept staring at the thing trying to figure out who or what it was, then it finally hit moi I could identify the face a little. It was Gin who was sitting on the chair

And he still smiles that creepy smile in his sleep.

Psst! Hey ye are ye awake I asked hmm if only I had

A marker hehe that'll be fun. Hmm mumble the sound was made from him moving around in his chair.

I quiet down as he shifted to look at moi I just sat there

Like I was frozen in fear. While he looked at moi

I felt strange a bit like something wasn't right with

My body so I looked under the covers and found that I was wearing nothing. WTF where's my clothes at goddamn it to hell god forsake this crap I yelled a little. Hmm what's wrong Jazz bad dream asked the little tired Gin. Well moa clothes are missing hey by any chance did you? No way, wait why am I talking to you about this? Why am I in this room? I asked puzzled. Well when you started running,

I had to stop you; because, it wasn't nice to do that to the

1st captain and I over did it and I thought I killed you ha

Kelsey threatened me too, I rather see her happy than mad

For some reason she scares me a little he said nodding his head. Okaaay and why are you in my room? I asked feeling a bit dizzy. Well I wanted I see if you're all right he said.

(Sigh) okay one more question where is my clothes? I asked with my head down looking at the floor. Huh well you gotta ask Kelsey she seems to know why he answered tilting his head. Okay whatever your name is can you get the hell out I don't feel right with you here alone with me in the dark I said laying down looking at the wall beside moi. Okay Jazz oh and my name is Ichimaru Gin and in the morning you start your community service by sweeping the streets dear he said leaving the room and shutting the door.

And don't call moi Jazz or dear we're not that close dude.

I felt tired and fell back to sleep.

Kelsey

As I woke up from my nice slumber I started to think about jasmine wondering if she was all right. I did not like

how Ichimaru grabbed her like that by the neck, she went down quick and didn't move an inch, I thought

she was dead. So I went after Ichimaru and yelled at

him I almost cried too. I got out of bed got dressed and did all my morning rituals and left the room to go

see Jasmine. As I walked I saw Renji. He was carrying

his morning paperwork to his office. Hey Kelsey!

Good morning how's CBW? CBW? What's that?

Oh you don't know it's real obvious ha. Okay

see ya later at lunch bye Renji I waved good-bye.

See ya cbblsw he said as he went into his office. CBBLSW? what does that mean I thought. Hm I'll ask that later (Sigh) a long walk I see. Why huh why does this

has to happen (sigh) oh I forgot her clothes oh man and I'm almost there too wait she doesn't even wake up till noon I have time, but I must check on her though.

I finally arrived at her room when I opened the door

I heard some movement inside. Aunty are you ok.

Keeeelseeey mumbled jasmine. Uh what did you say?

Siiigh blah. Jasmine stop it are you ok?

(Sigh) Kelsey where is my clothes at dude? I don't feel right.

Jasmine I forgot your clothes and I got to help my captain

With paperwork. I'll give you your clothes at noon cay.

Yako, but why am I not wearing any?

Uh well you see when you collapsed on the floor, some

How or another you had some wine packages in your

Pockets, and it busted and bled everywhere making it look like you're were bleeding so I took your clothes to wash

Them and I never got around to that sorry, so anyway stay In bed cay bye. KELSEY WAIT I'M LONELY DON'T LEAVES MOI PLEASE. BYE I said closing the door and running back the direction I came from. Wow so this is how Jasmine felt when she ran from the first captain.

Kelsey is that you? why are you running?

I stopped running and turned around to see who's talking

Huh? Who said that? It's me Toshiro why are you running?

You should be doing your paperwork. Huh I'm sorry captain Toshiro. Well that's okay hey I got a lot of paperwork anyway so why don't you combined yours

With mine and we can work together, I need someone

To talk to anyway. Okay I'll go get it I said smiling awful

Big. Gosh this day is not going to go bad like yesterday

And the day before that and before that one too I

Thought to myself happily. Jasmine should stay in bed more often I said to myself as I walked to go get my papers.

Jasmine

What she left moi! Why would she do this! Kelsey why?

Why huh? I thought to myself. It should be around 10

Right now I said to myself I got out of bed and looked

Down at my body nothing there so I took the covers and

Ripped half of it so it was a towel and put it on

Then left the room. Hmm nobodies watching got

To get to my room before anybody catches moi I whispered

To myself so I started walking to find my room like

It was any other day. I started walking and felt

A bet strange I was never used to walking with nothing on

But a towel. I heard some noise when I entered

In a hallway and it was coming around the next corner. I didn't know what to do so I put my back against the wall.

Maybe if I have my back against the wall they won't

Even notice moi I thought to myself. Then I notice

At the corner of my eye that there was 2 people

, one had an annoyingly blonde hair and the other

had silver hair with a smile ear to ear. I couldn't

tell who it was. Jasmine well well I see that

you're out of bed, hmm is that your blanket you're

wearing I heard the silvered haired man say. why are you

against the wall like that are you crazy the dumb blonde said, like a fox I answered to him. Wait it's it's them

Ichimaru Gin and Izuru Kira I thought to myself. Uh

Hey ya'll I didn't notice you there uh well Bye I started

To run before someone grabbed my arm Izuru let go

Befo' I looked back and saw Gin he grabbed my arm

Uh I said in aw. jasmine we need to talk. Uh what do you

Need to talk to moi about man I don't got no time for you I need to go get my clothes on let go I said firmly.

Jasmine you need to do your community service replied

Gin. Dude did you not hear me when I said I need to go get my clothes I yelled a little. Okay when you're done getting dressed come and find me okay, I need to tell you what you're going to be doing okay. (Sigh) Yako. I walked off

Holding my arm where he grabbed. Who does he think he

Is bossing me around I said to myself. Uh who are you talking to Jasmine. I didn't notice who was talking to moi

The voice sounded quite familiar so I looked to

Find the source. Jasmine are you okay? the voice said

Again. Huh who's you? I said mazed. Jasmine I'm your

Niece don't tell me you forgot about me? No uh where are you? Jasmine I'm behind you duh. Oh hey Kelsey

Why huh why did you abandon me huh I'm you're

Flesh and blood, your blood and flesh dude I needed clothes For Christ sakes. Well jasmine I didn't know you were Going to get out of bed. Kelsey you CBBLSW I have duties to do y'know gosh lady. Sorry okay look I got to get back to work okay so see you later. Yako see ye.

Kelsey

After getting yelled at by my aunty, I decided to hurry and get to Toshiro before he thinks I would blow him off. I hope Jasmine gets to her house safely I thought. Then out of nowhere, somebody grabbed me by my arm and covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I don't want to get raped, I'm too young I thought. Kelsey calm down. It's me, Renji. After hearing Renji's name, I stopped all my kicking and screaming and looked at him confusingly. Then when he uncovered my mouth, I said why the hell did you do that. Are you gonna rape me. What have I done to get raped by you I asked scaredly. Kelsey I'm not gonna rape you, I just wanted to talk to you secretly where no one can see us said Renji. That sounds like a rape move, to me I said. I just got a question for you said Renji. Well what is it I asked. If a boy likes a girl, should he play it cool or should he just go up to her and tell her his feelings asked Renji. I think the boy should just go up to the girl and ask her if she likes him as a boyfriend I said. Now can you please move, I have a paperwork date with someone I said hurriedly. Okay, I'm sorry said Renji. Bye I said and ran off. When I finally reached my captain's office, I saw him flirting with that girl I hate so much, Matsumoto. Uh what the hell does he see in her I thought. Then I saw him looking at her boobs. I should've known I thought. Well since this bastard is having fun with her, I'll go mess with Jasmine, I hope she's not sleep. I left Toshiro's office, pissed off that he would rather do his paperwork with Matsumoto. While walking to Jasmine's room, I was thinking. Should I still like him I thought. Hey niecy, what's wrong asked Jasmine out of nowhere. Ahhh I screamed. Don't do that I said. Do what asked Jasmine. Pop up out of nowhere I said frightenly. Anyways what's wrong niecy, you look sad said Jasmine. Oh it's nothing I said trying not to start anything. If it's about Toshiro then I would like to know said Jasmine firmly. Then Jasmine's pager went off. Uh I hate my captain, he's such a butt-wad said Jasmine in annoyance. I got to go do that crappy community service crap, I'll see you at lunch yako. Yako aunty I said.

Jasmine

Why the hell do I need to do this community service I asked myself. Oh yeah, I ran off from the first captain I said out loud. Then people looked at moi. What hell are ya'll looking at, ya'll acting like ya'll never seen a black person before I said in annoyance. When I finally reached my stupid captain's office, I was more pissed off as ever because his ugly little woman, Izuru was in there. Yako what do I have to do so I can get this crap over with I said. First you have to go help captain Toshiro with paperwork, then you have to go clean out all the bathrooms, then you have to go do EVERYBODY'S laundry. You should be done with that around 4:00p.m. to go eat lunch. Then when you get through eating comeback to my office and I'll tell you the rest of your community service. Goddamn you I said walking off. Why was Kelsey sad I thought. Wasn't she suppose to be helping her ugly ass captain with his paperwork. Oh god I have to put up with him. DAMN YOU ICHIMARU I yelled out. Then people started staring at moi again. What the hell are ya'll looking at, haven't ya'll ever seen a black girl cuss out her captain's name, damn ya'll people are annoying I said madly. Once I reached Toshiro's office, I saw him sitting at his desk looking bored and sad. Why the hell is everybody having a bad day I thought. First Kelsey was sad, I'm pissed off, and now Toshiro's sad. Oh Kelsey must've told him he was a jackass and then ran off. Uh Toshiro, are you yako I asked irritably. Uh hey Jasmine, what do you want asked Toshiro sadly. I have to help you with your paperwork I said pissed off. Oh no, I'm waiting on someone to help me said Toshiro. I looked around the room. Who I just so happen to ask. Kelsey said Toshiro. Well I saw her 45 minutes ago walking away from your office and she seemed sad I said. What the hell did you do to my niece I asked. Nothing I didn't see her come into my office said Toshiro loudly. Well who was the last person in your office 45 minutes ago I said raising my voice. Matsumoto said Toshiro loudly. Oh, I see why she sad now I said. Why he asked. Because she can't stand her I said. Why he asked. Because Kelsey likes you and she thinks that whenever you're around Matsumoto you start to like her more than Kelsey. Oh he said. I can't believe I actually helped the guy I couldn't stand with his paperwork. Then I ran and cleaned all the bathrooms and did EVERYBODY'S laundry. I ran to my captain's office to tell him I was done and that I was going to lunch until I saw that he was yelling at Izuru. Finally he starts to yell at this little bitch I thought. When Izuru walks out looking sad I started smiling and pointing at him. Then I went and told my captain that I was finished and was heading off to lunch. Ok said Ichimaru. I ran to the lunchroom so I could get a good seat by the window. I love sitting by the window since I could make fun of people who walk by and they wouldn't be able to hear moi.

Kelsey

I made it just in time to get Jasmine's favorite seat by the window. I sat down in it and put my feet in it so no one could sit in it. Then I see Toshiro walking in with Matsumoto laughing. Uh just my luck I thought angrily. Hahaha you got in trouble said a voice not too far away. Shut up said another voice irritatibly. Why does she always pick on him I thought. Then it became clear to me that it was Jasmine picking on Izuru, again. JASMINE SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE yelled Izuru. NEVER yelled Jasmine. Oh god why does she mess with him I thought. Oh yeah that's right, she never liked him I thought again. Hey Kelsey said a voice that sounded familiar. Huh I asked. I said hey said the same voice. Who's there I asked. It's me Toshiro. Oh I said irritatibly. We need to talk he said. Bout what I asked hoping he would leave. Why didn't you come help me with my paperwork he asked. Because I saw you were busy so I left you alone I said. Busy, I was waiting he said. No you weren't you was flirting with that whore Matsumoto I said. No I wasn't she was just telling me who she liked and that just so happens to be Renji he says pointing at the two who just so happens to be sitting by each other. Well my bad cockroach I said. Now go away before my aunty comes and yells at your ass I said pissed off. What the hell are you doing here said a voice. See, I told you to go away I said. Get the hell away from my table said Jasmine.

Jasmine

Go away short man get outta my seat now and leave little bit alone you hear moi I started to yell a little. Okay okay

I'll go sorry Kelsey is there any way to make it all up said Toshiro. Dude can you tell her that standing up I said annoyed. Oh sorry he said standing up. I don't wanna talk to you Toshiro buh bye. (sigh) bye he said walking away disappointed. So what just happened Kelsey I don't understand why I'm here I asked confused. Jasmine

It's lunchtime and nothing (sigh). Kelsey I don't

Feel like doing that community service crap anymore

Dude people clothes stink so bad I smells like

Your fart when you're sick it is so gross I complained

Okaaay jasmine anyway what are you gonna have for

Lunch? Asked Kelsey. Well I'm tired of having

Rice, and I don't like fish; also, their food are

In small portions too idk what I'll have eh nuh nah

Whatever I'll take the rice. Okay I'll go get it. I watched

Kelsey walking away when I notice something at the corner of my eye. I looked over to see some cookies, when suddenly I see my captain walking toward me. Oh god what the hell does he want now I thought. Hey Jasmine how is the community service going he asked. Horrible, did you know that everybody's laundry smells like fart, no I bet you didn't I said. Well I didn't want you to have to do that, it was the first captain's orders he replied. Well you could've changed it you know I said. Well my bad Jasmine he said. Then he walked off. What was all that about asked Kelsey walking over with the food. He was over here trying to rub in the fact that I had to do community services I said coolly. Oh said Kelsey sitting down. I took my rice from the tray Kelsey was holding and started eating. I then started to laugh because I thought of Izuru wearing s dress with makeup. HE WOULD MAKE ONE UGLY WOMAN I said really loudly. Uh aunty, are you okay Kelsey asked nervously. Huh, oh, yeah I was just thinking of Izuru wearing a dress with some makeup I said happily. Kelsey started laughing. He would make an ugly woman she said still laughing. Then Kelsey started choking on her fish because she was laughing too hard. I had to go help her spit the fish out. When she did, I started laughing. That's not funny she said. If I'm laughing, then it is funny I said still laughing.

Kelsey

Jasmine that's not funny I said. Yes it is she responded. (sigh) sometimes I wish I wasn't related to you I just so happen to say. She stopped laughing and looked at me like I was crazy. What she asked. You heard me I said. Then she looked at me and started laughing again. See I said and walked away. Hey Kelsey where are you going she asked. To your captain asking him if he can give you something cruel to do for community service I said. Kelsey don't you do that she yelled. Trust me I will I said. Noooooooooo she yelled. While walking, I just so happen to see Renji. Hey Renji I said. Hey Kelsey he responded. So did you tell the girl how you felt I asked. No not yet but I will though he said. Wait….who is it I asked. Um it's, uh somebody he said blushing. Uh ok I said. Oh and Kelsey, will you be my girlfriend he asked. What the hell did he just say I thought. Uh it's me I asked confusingly. Uh well I think he said. What do you mean you think I asked. Well you're a great friend and well I kinda like you he said. Well I gotta ask my aunty cause if she doesn't like you then it won't work I said. I'll ask her myself he said proudly. Wow you must really like me I said. Well I'll see you later I said flirtingly. Ok he said. Then he started to walk towards the cafeteria. Wow I never knew Renji liked me I thought. That's probably why he always hangs with me I thought. Oh crap, if Jasmine finds out, she'll, she'll oh god I got to go get to her I thought. Then once when I turned around I bumped into someone and I fell back onto the ground. Who the hell do you think you are I said angrily. Well my bad said the familiar voice. Toshiro I asked. What he said. Kelsey he said. What I said. Kelsey I'm sorry he said. what do you want now I asked. Will you be mine he asked me. No I said. why he said sadly. My aunty wouldn't allow me to go with you, remember she doesn't like you, even if she did I wouldn't go with you cause you like Matsumoto I said. I don't like her he said. Well excuse me I said and turned my back towards him. Kelsey why are you acting like this he asked. Because I can and cause I have a right I responded.

Kelsey I like you a lot he said. I liked you a lot too until I saw you flirting with that whore I said. Now if you can excuse me, I have to go talk to my aunty about a guy I said walking off.

Jasmine

Why the hell did she leave me here all alone I thought. I'll get her later I thought standing up. I went to go throw my plate away when Kelsey came and asked me a dumb question. Aunty can I have a boyfriend she asked. It depends on who it is I said. If you say Toshiro, you know Im'ma say no I said trying to sound serious. No its not Toshiro, its Renji I heard her say. Well if he likes you, then I don't care I said. Yay thanks aunty said Kelsey happily. Your welcome, remember if he hurts you, imma kill him I said trying to sound serious again. Ok she said. She hugged me and left. Damnmit why does she always leave me I thought. Oh god now I got to go see my damn captain. On my way there, I saw Toshiro crying like a little wimp. I knew he wouldn't last in this place I thought. Jasmine is that you I heard him say. Uh ya and what do you want I asked. Man I swear if its bout Kelsey I don't care that's between you and her I said. Then I walked off. That felt good leaving him there to cry his eyes out. Yay I didn't care. Jasmine Ichimaru is looking for you said Izuru. Don't you think I know that I said. Well said Izuru. Just shut up I said interrupting him. Jasmine there you are said Gin. Yeah I'm right here now what do I have to do I asked. Okay you have to clean my office, then clean Ukitake's office then you have to go help Unahana with a couple of patients he said. ARE YOU SERIOUS I yelled. Yeah he said. Ugh I said. While cleaning Gin's office, I found some old pictures of him when he was little. Ugh he still looked the same but shorter. It took me about 1 hour and 30 minutes just to clean his office. Oh my god I hate him I said out loud. Once I reached Ukitake's office, it was really clean. Why do I need to clean this office I asked. Because the 1st captain is coming to evaluate it and I need it to be sparkling clean he said. Well okay I said. He's weird but cute at the same time I thought. I would so do him right now. Oh god I sound like a stalker. It only took me 25 minutes to actually clean his office the way he wanted it. He gave me a hug and some money. I thanked him and left to go help Unahana. When I got there, I asked her what I was supposed to do. Then she told me to go deliver medicine bottles to patients and that was it. Wow you really don't need help I said. No, we're having a great year with these patients. They are healing fast she said. Oh. Once I delivered 9 of the bottles, I realized that I only had 1 left. Just my luck, it had to be Izuru's. Wait Izuru's in the hospital!? Then I ran to the room and saw Izuru laying in the bed and Gin sitting by the bed. Oh so they are screwing each other I thought. I went up and tapped Izuru on the shoulder to wake him up. Once he woke up, he screamed. ARE YOU HERE TO CUT OFF MY BREATHING CIRCULATION he asked and yelled at the same time. No I'm just here to give you your medicine bottle I said. Why are you in the hospital I asked. Oh well, me and Gin was doing some work and we broke the desk in his office he said. I bet you was doing something that had you working I said. What's that suppose to mean he asked. It means that ya'll two are screwing each other I said. I am not screwing Gin he said firmly. Really, so why ya'll were working, the desk just so happens to fall I said. Well……..no he got mad at me and threw the desk at me he said. THAT'S FUNNY I yelled. I started laughing so hard that I fell on the floor. What's funny I heard Gin mumble. You threw a desk at Izuru I said holding my stomach so I wouldn't start laughing again. Man that's funnier than when I had a dream about Lily wearing a crayon outfit and starts falling down steps I said laughing. Well he pissed me off said Gin. He kept saying that I like you and some other crap he said. I then looked at Izuru with a death glare look on my face. Imma kill you I said. Then I started walking up to Izuru when the intercom came on. Will Jasmine please report to Unohana office, will Jasmine please report to Unohana's office. You lucky I said. Then I went to Unohana's office and sat in a chair. Oh this is comfortable I said out-loud. I bet said Unahana walking in. Ahhh don't do that, you scared the hell out of me I said. My sorry but anyways I wanted to tell you to go home she said. You have completed all of your community services she said. YESSSSSSSSSS I yelled. Thank you, thank you I said. Then I ran out of the hospital and went to Kelsey's room. Kelsey you better not be asleep I yelled. I heard some voices then all of a sudden the door slides open and it's Kelsey. Kelsey I finished my community services want to go knock on people's doors and run I said. Neh Imma stay in my room for the night she said. What, you never say no to this I said. Well I just did she said shutting her door. I put my ear on the door to hear what was happening. Who was that I heard a voice ask. That was Jasmine I hear Kelsey say. Did you tell her bout us I heard the same voice ask. Yeah she said it was cool I heard Kelsey say. Kelsey got's a boyfriend I asked myself. Humph that _**crazy-black-but-light-skinned-woman **_got somebody I'm so glad. Wii I said skipping. Hmm what will I do before I go to bed I thought to myself. Ah ha I started to run as fast as I could. Then I arrived at the destination I wanted to be at. I

Put my ear close to the door to listen if anybody

Was In there. Nobodies here splendid I whispered to

Myself. I slowly opened the door and tip toed in the room.

I examined the room carefully but all I see was a desk and

A chair. I walked over to the desk and pull down my pants

And sat on the desk then I raised myself, and position myself last I took a big steamy dump on the 1st captains'

Desk. Once I got done I got down from the desk pull up my pants and walked out the room smiling without looking back to see what I done. Now I feel really really dirty

I sad to myself. (sigh) I should go to the bath house wii

I started to skip again la la la I should go get my clothes first. I went back to my room to get my clothes then I arrived at the bathhouse as I went In the warm mist made me really hot. I took off all my clothes and sat them near the exit. Ha I said while I was stretching myself. Time for a wonderous bath I said as I eased myself in the warm water.

Ahhh I said to myself as I sat in the water. Oh well if it isn't the _**crazy-black-woman**_ why are you in here? I heard a very Familiar voice say. Uh wha who's there? I asked puzzled. Jasmine it's me your captain he said I heard he was getting up to come to me but I couldn't see him because of the mist. Uh what are you doing are you coming towards me? I asked. Yes he answered this is the men bathhouse. Oh I didn't know ya'll had a bathhouse I said mazed. I saw him right in front of me now. His body was wet, and he had abs some really nice looking ones. I looked straight at his face. And I made sure he couldn't see my body underwater. Uh sorry man I'll leave I said trying not to look down. No no don't leave please he said as he sat right next to me. I started to get butterflies in my stomach. Jasmine we need to talk he said his face looked serious now. I just stared at him then said what? Jasmine I have…I have feelings for you he said. I…uh…wha… what do you mean feelings? I asked very confusingly. Jasmine I really like you he said leaning awfully close to me. Uh sir I don't really feel comfortable with you really close to me uh sorry but uh I got to go uh bye. I scooted all the way over so that the mist made him not see me then I got out of the water put on my clean clothes. Jasmine? I heard him get out of the water and seemed he was walking over to me. Uh sir I see you tomowwow. Once I reached the door and tried to open It. it was immediately shut by Gin. I turned around with a scared look on my face. He was there with no clothes on just dripping wet. Jasmine I love you please don't be scared Do you feel the same way about me? He asked leaning in Really close that I could feel him poking me. Uh uh, then I blacked out.

End Of Day.


	2. Love is in the air

Story of bleach the third seats 2

Chapter 2 Love is in the air

Kelsey

I started to think about what went down last night.

I woke up right next to him. Nothing happened last night

But people might think so. Then out of out of nowhere Momo came banging at the door and saying KELSEY GET

YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED. I started to panic because Renji was still in my room, and knowing that Momo and

Toushiro are best friends she would probably tell him.

Then Renji started to wake up, and then he said good mourning sweetheart then I started to panic even more

And I just decided to tell Momo that wasn't gong to train with her today she said okay and left. While leaving Momo

Thought that it was odd that I wouldn't train with her when usually I do. I then went and sat by Renji he looked at me and asked who was that? I told him it was Momo and he said oh! 4 min later. He jumps up and starts freaking out

Then he asks me if I told my captain about us. I got

Quiet for a moment in then responded with a no.

Jasmine

When I woke up I was in bed, but I notice that my clothes were missing again. I rose up to look around. But someone's arm was on my stomach. I thought it was Kelsey, but this arm was heavier than hers, a bit muscular.

I looked over to see whose arm it belonged to but the blanket covered the persons' face. I lifted the blanket and to my surprise it was Gin Ichimarus'.

WHAT THE HELL I screamed. I startled him and that made him wake up. Uhm what's wrong he asked.

WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY

I'M IN YOUR BED NAKED WITH YOUR ARM ON MY STOMACH AND AND YOU'RE NAKED TOO! WHAT

HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! I screamed again. Calm down jasmine baby don't raise your voice okay he said. WHAT DON'T CALL ME BABY, I'M NOT YOUR BABY I shouted again. Okay okay Jasmine just calm down okay

He said rising up. What happened last night? why am I in your bed naked? Did we do it or something? I said frantically. Well jasmine you fainted last night, and when

You fell to the ground your clothes got wet, so I took you

To my room and undressed you, and put you in my bed,

And no we didn't do it I wanted you to be awake he answered. Okay why are you naked too? I asked. Well…

Well um I liked the way your chest felt against mine he

Said looking away from me. Uh I feel like I got chest raped I thought to myself. Where are your pants? I asked. Uh well, did you rape me I interrupted him. No you see I just

Didn't want to wear any he said sadly. I decided to get out of his bed. I covered my chest with my right arm covered myself down there with my left hand. I looked around the

Room for my clothes. Hey where's my clothes I asked. I hid them he answered. WHAT! You hid them why? I said. well so you won't leave he said now jasmine he rose from the bed walking towards me. Uh sir please put some underwear on I said looking the other way. Jass look at me it's okay It's just you and me he seducingly said. Uh sir, I like it when you call me Gin he interrupted. Okay um

Gin can I get my clothes and go please I said looking directly at his face. No not yet, now Jasmine do you feel

Feel the same as I feel for you? He said leaning close to me again. Oh Gin I'm confused right now I said. Oh I get

It your mind is taking this all in, and you can't handle it in

One moment well the next time you're alone, he leaned

His head close to my ear and said tell me please. Then of all things that he could of done he nibbled my ear. Eww I thought to myself. He walked over to his bed and grabbed my clothes from underneath it, and gave it to me. I started to put them on, but I couldn't help that at the corner of my eye he was looking at me. I really didn't feel comfortable,

Once I got done I gave a faint smile without looking at him and left the room.

Kelsey

Man, I wish Jasmine were here. She would know what to do is this kind of situation. While walking, I just so happened to bump into my captain. Oh hey I said. Hey, want to help me with my paperwork he asked. Uh, no I'm doing my paperwork with someone else already, sorry I said. I really wasn't sorry though. Well how about tomorrow he asked nervously. I'm doing mine with the same person tomorrow too I said. Are you doing your work with Jasmine he asked. Uh no what makes you think that I asked. Well you always with Jasmine so I figured it were her he said. Well it isn't go do your work with Matsumoto or Momo I said while walking away. Why doesn't he leave me alone? Is he following me? I hope he isn't following me. I turned around to see if he was. And guess what. He was. Damn stalker I thought. I then went to go find Jasmine so she can cuss him out. I then decided to have him find out that I was seeing Renji. I went to Renji's office to go do my paperwork with him. I forgot that Toshiro was following me. When I got into Renji's office, I saw him waiting for me. We hugged and kissed and started talking about last night. Then next thing I know, I hear someone crying. Who's that crying Renji asked? I don't know I said. Of course I know, it's Toshiro. Let me go check it out he said. Let me come with you I said. Okay but stay behind me, I don't want you to get hurt he said. Oh my god, Renji's so sexy when he cares about me I thought. We went outside and saw Toshiro sitting on the steps crying. Hey man what's wrong asked Renji sitting down beside him. Toshiro looked at him then turned to me and started crying even more. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't take it. It was too funny. Why didn't ya'll tell me ya'll two were together he asked? I was going to tell you but I just couldn't I said. Look man, if you liked her you would've gotten to her before I did so get over it he said. I started laughing and we walked away from the crying Toshiro.

Jasmine

As I walked the hallways I started to think about what

Just happened. Was it a dream or was it all real I said to myself. Gosh should I tell Kelsey or not I wonder to

Myself. As I walked the hallways I saw Izuru. He was just standing there, just minding his own business. Hello There Kira what's you doing? I asked. Oh nothing, hey you Don't look all right are you okay? He asked. Is he asking if I'm all right? That's not like him at all I thought to myself. Uh why you say that Izzie? I asked puzzled. Well Your face looks un-normal like if something really strange happened are you okay? He answered. Well um Idk if I can tell you gosh I don't know what just happened I said frustrated. Jasmine I can't believe I'm even saying this But you can trust me there's nobody here who I respect More than you okay just tell me he pleaded. What you respect me seriously I said puzzled. Yes I really Do, there's something about you I really envy, sorry If I hurt your feelings he said. Oh yako well are you Going to tell I asked. Oh no basically all the things You told me when nobodies around I kept secret Even if it's threatingly he said smiling. Well

Um y'know Gin right I said. Yes our captain he answered.

Well I think he likes moi I said looking the other way. Okay He said. Yako just yako Izzie what are you saying I said worried. Oh sorry, but did you say that the Captain likes he said. Yes. Well he like everybody, he likes

Me, Momo, Ren no I mean he likes likes moi Iz I interrupted. Wait are you saying he loves you like that!

He said surprisingly. Uh yeah that's what like like mean I

Said annoyed. Oh how do you know that? He asked.

Well um I woke up in his bed naked and he was naked

Too, and he told me things that I did not want to hear

From him EVER! I said. Oh and that's bad? Well at least

He likes you because no guy see's you that worthwhile he said. What do you mean no guy sees me worthwhile are you saying I'm not attractive I said firmly. Oh no no it's that you have a different skin color that's it he said. WHAT! Racism is here too! Dang I said. What's racism?

Anyway jasmine do you feel the same way? He asked.

What you too no I don't feel the same way, but maybe

A little, but most of all NO I said shaking my head. Oh

But I don't understand why you're sad looking he said.

Well Izzie he told moi the next time I'm alone I should have a answer ready I said Izzie please would you do

Me the honor by being with moi all the time till this

All calms down I asked. Uh okay Jasmine, but I'm

Not gonna change the way I act toward you okay? He said

Yako Izzie you're doing a girl good I said happily.

Hey did you tell Kelsey about what happened he asked.

No I didn't ye see I need to handle this on moa own I said

Calmly. Oh okay, so what do you need to do today OH

Wait somebody did the unthinkable on the 1st captains'

Desk he said surprisingly. Wha? The UN...Think...Able

What's that? I said trying not to smile. Jasmine someone

You know what do you call it um someone did number 2

On his desk he said tryingly. Oh really I said trying really hard not to laugh. Jasmine this is not funny they're Looking for the culprit as we speak he said. Oh really Do they have any ideas I asked trying to stop laughing. Well no they don't, but who would do such a thing he said stated walking. Idk Iz but never mind that I think I'm gonna

Go to my room and get my wine packages please come with, I said following. Okay why do you carry wine with you he asked. Well sometimes when we 3rd seats are

Called to an unexpected meeting I just drink as many

As possibly because the meeting is long and boring I

Said lazily. Oh how many do you have? Lots I get them

From my momma I answered gosh y'know it's such a long

Walk to my room. Not that long jasmine he said. Nope nope nope I said tiredly. Wow I can't believe this is Happening to you jasmine Izuru said surprisingly. I KNOW

This is the weirdest thing that happened to me y'know mon I can't hanble tis mon I tink I'm gong insaine hare dudette I said frantically jist here wha am saying I can't hordly talk.

Jasmine calm down okay we're already here, so just calm down cay you're going to make a scene said Izuru calmly.

Izzie you're going to to be my slave yako I said. What I don't want to be your slave he said. Well you're going to I said concentrating on taking some wine packages. Then we heard an announcement on the intercom saying that we had to go to some meeting. Just in time to hey slave do you

Want to get a bit drunk I asked him. Um no I need to be sober now he answered. Yako more for moi I said guzzling

Down three wine packages.

Kelsey

Renji and me was just laughing and having a great time doing our paperwork. We was cuddling and kissing and just having fun. Then there was an announcement on the intercom. WILL ALL CAPTAINS, LIEUTINENTS, AND 3RD SEATS PLEASE REPORT TO THE AKAMEETING ROOM, WILL ALL CAPTAINS, LIEUTINENTS, AND 3RD SEATS PLEASE REPORT TO THE AKAMEETING ROOM. Well let's go said Renji. Okay I said. We held each other's hands and walked off to the akameeting room. When we entered we saw people looking at us. What the hell I said. Don't say it Renji said interrupting me. Why not I asked? Because then they'll know it bothers us he said. Uh he so damn smart I thought. KELSEY, HEY KELSEY WHY ARE YOU HOLDING RENJI'S HAND KELSEY I heard someone yell from across the room. BECAUSE I CAN I yelled back. Well I must go sit by my captain okay, don't let Toshiro bother you he said. Okay I said. He kissed me on the forehead and walked off. Oh my god he's so sexy and he's all mine I thought. I went to go sit by my captain like I'm suppose to. When I sat down by Toshiro, my pager went off. I looked at it and t said 'How could you go with Renji?' I texted 'Because he's nice and sweet plus when I liked this one guy, he was messing around with his lieutenant.' 'Why didn't you tell the guy?' 'I was going to tell him when we was going to do our paperwork together but he seemed more interested in his lieutenant than me' 'What if he was already interested in you?' 'Well he should've told me.' 'Oh.' 'Who's this?' 'Your captain.' I then had a shocked look on my face. I looked at Toshiro and he smirked at me. I couldn't believe my captain was interested in me. Oh my god I can't tell Renji, he's going to freak out. Man this is too much for me I thought. I have a headache now. I feel someone tapping my shoulder. Hmmm I answered. Are you okay I heard a voice? Uh I think I said. I looked to see who it was but it was blurry. Kelsey, uh Kelsey I heard the voice. Huh I said weakly. Do you need to go to the hospital? No I'm fine I said. Kelsey are you sure you're okay? I'm sure; wait is that you Toshiro I asked? Yeah he responded. I'm……. I'm dizzy I said. Here I'm going to take you to the hospital he said. No……no I don't want to go I said loudly. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I'm taking you to the hospital he said, helping me up. No, no, no I can stand up I said pushing his arm away. Then all of a sudden I fell to the floor. Kelsey, Kelsey, KELSEY I heard Toshiro yell. FOO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY NIECE I heard Jasmine yell. Nothing she was acting weird and then she fell to the floor he said. LIAR, MS. UNAHANA TAKE KELSEY TO THE HOSPITAL yelled Jasmine. Okay said Unahana.

Jasmine

LITTLE MON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW I yelled.

Look jasmine she just fainted that's all he said. Whatever

Dude you just stay away from beer yako I said drunkenly.

Beer? Jasmine are you drunk he asked. Maybe dudette I said. Quiet down NOW the 1st captain said. Kelsey was

Carried out by squad 4's people. We all aligned in two lines

Facing each other. I sat right next to Izzie and Gin sat on the other side of Iz. As you all can see this is serious said the first captain, someone desecrated my desk and I did not

Like that one bit. I started to snicker a little. Izzie looked at me. The culprit I should say isn't like us the old man said

His present he left isn't normal; it is a different color though it is white. I stop snickering because I remembered

That a while back I was talking loudly about my crap being

White I started to look worried. Whoever did this shall be

Punish to death so if you have any idea who it was tell me

Please. I sat there shocked. You all are dismissed. Jasmine are you okay Izzie asked. Uh hai I am okay slave I said

Scares. Slave Izuru is your slave now asked gin. I couldn't look at him. Jass are you okay he asked. Hai I'm yako dude I must go I said walking away come Izzie. Izuru wait,

Jasmine slow down please he said. Yes sir said Izuru.

Whaaaaat I said. Now now please jasmine don't be in a rush okay he said. I sighed. Now I don't know what's

Wrong, but do you two know who did it he asked.

No sir answered Izzie. (Sigh) I looked away. Jass? Asked

Ichimaru. Wha idk I said looking down. Okay Izuru

Please return to your duties ordered gin. No Izzie stay here now I demanded. Jasmine we need to talk alone gin said

Softly. Gin dude please I just can't uh I stammered.

Izuru please said gin. Izuru looked at moi with a sad look

In his eyes. Go Izzie I'll catch up with you later. I watched as Izzie looked at me with a "what the hell" look then he walked out the room. I then turned to Ichimaru. Jasmine

I see you're not happy, but I need to ask you the question

Again, do you have the same feelings that I have for you?

He asked. I couldn't look at him, so I said uh sir ye see

I like you in all, so it's official we are now a couple he interrupted. Uh gin I don, well dear I'll see ya later he interrupted again as he started to walk out the room.

Oh shiznit I murmured to myself. wtf just happened

Oh goddamn it to hell god forsake this crap! I yelled to myself. Oh gosh why me huh why does this got to happen

To a girl like moi. I started to walk out the room into the hallway when I notice at the corner of my eye there were two people. Walking towards moi. It was yamaichi and kuukaku. (Clears throat) hey um Jasmine or should I

Say Mrs. Ichimaru said kuukaku all smilingly. Don't say that I shouted. Now jasmine don't yell you don't wanna

Make a scene now don't you said yamaichi all smart like.

How long have y'all been listening? I asked. Well

Long since the meeting ended answered yamaichi. Yeah

I just waited outside the room said kuukaku. Dudes as

You two can probable not see I'm not in the mood so what

Do you want I said irritably. Well we promise to not tell

Your secret IF you do our jobs for a month said yamaichi.

Hell no I don't care if you tell wait matter of factly I will

Kuill you both if you speak a word about this you understand I said firmly. Jasmine Jasmine I'm not

Scared of you kuukaku said with his arms crossed.

Well you have never crossed paths with a CBW before

I see I said moving closer to them so you both better not sleep tonight. Feeling a bit scared yamaichi looked over to

Kuukaku and said, hey I think we should leave her alone I never seen her like this before, yeah me neither kuukaku

Agreed. Uh sorry the both said in unison taking a step back.

Whatever just get out of my sight you pathetic cur I stepped

Forward. Okay bye they both said at the same time while

Running away.

Kelsey

I started to open my eyes. The room was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. What happened I mumbled? You passed out I heard someone say. Renji I asked. No Toshiro he said. I want Renji though I wined. Well he left minutes ago said Toshiro. Uh how could he I said? So have you thought about it asked Toshiro? Thought about what I asked? About us he replied. Well I'm with Renji I said. Well you can always leave him for me he said exotically. Toshiro then stood up and sat by me on the bed. Why are you sitting by me I asked? Cause I want to be closer to you he said. I feel uncomfortable I said. I'm here so don't worry he said. Then he started getting close to my face. Uh back off I said pushing him away. What's wrong he asked? You, you is what's wrong, I go with Renji what part of that don't you understand I said firmly. Toshiro held my hands tightly and started getting closer to my face. I started to pull away but he held me so tightly that I couldn't get far away. I started to cry cause I didn't want him to be like this. Then the door opened. What the hell I heard a voice. What is going on here asked the voice? Renji is that you I said whimpering. Yeah and what is going on he asked? What do you think said Toushiro? Help me I whined. Out of nowhere I feel a sting across my face. Shut up demanded Toshiro. I can't believe it. He hit me, Toshiro actually hit me. Renji pulled Toshiro away from me and started to punch him everywhere. Toshiro fell to the floor coughing up blood. Renji dragged him out of the room. He came back in and started to rub my wrists where Toshiro held them tightly. What happened he asked? He just got out of control and was trying to kiss me I said. I tried to stop him but I couldn't then he held my wrists and started to lean close to me I said whining. It's okay Renji said holding my head against his chest. I'm here now he said. He's real, not just a fantasy that's in your dreams. I love you Renji I said looking up to him. I love you too he replied. He then kissed me on my lips tenderly making me feel like I was floating in air. I snuggled close to him and fell asleep, knowing that I was safe.

Jasmine

I don't know what's happening but I need someone to talk to. Then it finally hit me, captain tuberculosis! I said to myself. So where would he be at I thought to myself.

Oh yeah duh in his office duh how closed minded of me I said to myself. So I headed to his office to talk to him, before captain bitchninja got in my way. Jasmine what are you doing? She asked. Well bitchninja I'm on my way to ow

Bitchninja don't call me that you understand she said firmly. Oh wah that's all you do is wah so move out the

Way people like moi have real problems I said bumping her aside. As I walked I heard her mumbling but I didn't care

My day is already crappy. Gosh tuberculosis you are far I said to myself. Who are ya talking to I heard a familiar voice say. (Sigh) captain asshole go away I'm not feeling it

Right now. Did you say asshole no no jasmine dear I'm gin sweetie what's wrong? He asked. Dude can you go don't you got work to do? I asked annoyed. Oh no I gave all the work to Izuru I just wanted to spend the rest of the day with you he said with that very annoying smile. Dude you don't have to well you see I need space man! I yelled. Jasmon

We only been together for couple hours he said concerned.

Oh really you serious we only been out for that long oh wow I said astonished. Yeah so if ya need ya space than I'll give it to ya he said sadly with no smile. That caught me off guard he didn't smile I felt triumphant and bad at the same

Time. Oh asshole don't look like that yako I will spend the

Rest of the day with you yako. He then smile and said okay dear.

Kelsey

I woke up and looked at the clock. It's 3:48p.m. Wow it's only the afternoon. I looked around the room to see Renji sitting in the chair reading a magazine. Hey I said. Hey sleepyhead he said smirking. What do you need he asked?

I don't think Jasmine should know about what happened I said. She would freak I said. Oh, okay I won't tell her, anything else he asked. Can you go get Jasmine for me I asked? Why he asked? I need her to go get me some things I replied. I can go get them he said. No, I want you to be here with me I said exotically. Oh he said nodding. Well I'll go get her he said. Thanks baby love you be careful I said. Love you too he said. He went to go find jasmine. When he found her, he saw her smiling and laughing with gin. Uh jasmine, sorry to be interrupting but Kelsey needs you he said. For what she asked? I don't know she just said she needs you he said. Yako come gin she said. They came back into the room and jasmine asked what do you want? Can you go get me a bottle of coke, a lemonade, and some chips I whispered. Yako she said. Gin stay she commanded.

Ok he said. She left. Why are ya'll so quiet I asked? Oh cause there's nothing to talk about said Renji. Plus I can't tell him what happened, he might tell jasmine he said. What happened asked Gin. Renji looked at me, I looked at him. You want me to he asked. No, I will I said. I then told gin everything that happened 2 hours ago. After I got through, he looked shocked. Are you serious, Toshiro hit you he asked. Yeah, he hit me I said. Don't tell Jasmine though I said. Why not she needs to know he said. I don't want her to go crazy I said scaredly. I'm going to tell her he thought. I'm back said Jasmine entering the room. She handed me the sack and left with gin. I opened the lemonade and drank some of it.

Jasmine

Gin and I were walking out of Kelsey's' room to go for a walk around the seiretei. Jasmine said Gin. Wha do ya

Want dude I asked lazily. Toshiro hit Kelsey he said in his serious tone. WHAT GIN ASSHOLE ICHIMARU DON'T BE FUCKIN WITH MOI NOW! WHAT DO YOU MEAN

GRUMPYPANTS HIT KELSEY WHERE DID HE HIT HER ARE YOU LYING TO ME BOY! I started to shout uncontrollably. Jasmine calm down DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN BOY I'M CRAZY I interrupted him. Jasmine ya need to talk to her alone later on okay he said calmly. (Panting) dude your right for once I should go to her now I said still panting. Jasmine don't, not yet okay spend a little more with me please he asked. I looked at him with confusion, Gin what did you say? I asked still confused. Stay with me please he pleaded. Uh dude I got's

To she's family you're not blood dude I said. Okay jasmine it's getting pretty late early now bye he said. Oh well bye now.

Kelsey

I'm sleepy I said. But you've only awake for 5 hours though said Renji. I know I'm going to sleep why don't you go to bed I said. I don't want to right now he answered I got some more work to do anyway he said walking to the door, so I'll see you tomorrow then Bye he said closing the door behind him. Good night Renji. I sat in the bed just thinking what happened to today, but I didn't need to think of it, so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Jasmine

It was a long run to Kelsey's room. Man I do not need to be getting this kind o f exercise I said panting. Gosh this is a big place. I stopped for a while. It was dark out now. Hmm should I no I shouldn't, but oh I do want to. oh stop it Jasmine I thought to myself I should do that with Kelsey. I looked around then notice that I was in front of her room. I was dumbfounded I was here the entire long. I rested a bit outside her room than went inside, hey Kelsey how…oh I see that you're asleep oh well. I walked over to her and looked at her. Gosh she looks funny in her sleep I thought to myself. So I might as well go to sleep here tonight I said to myself. I knelt down beside her bed and took her pillow from under her head and looked under her bed surprisingly it was clean, so I crawled under her bed and fell asleep.

End Of Day


End file.
